Obsidian Fury
|image = |caption = |givename = |nicknames = |launch = |class = |status = Destroyed |height = |weight = |speed = |strength = |armor = |equip = Obsidian Chrome Shielding, Proto-Tech Shell, Signal Jammers |operating = |energy = |weapon = AKM Salvo-Launchers, Particle Charger, Dual Plasma Chainsaws, Arm-Mounted Particle Gun, Clawed Fingers |body = |powermove = |pilot = |kaiju = |appearances = Pacific Rim: UprisingPacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization, Pacific Rim Breach Wars }} Obsidian Fury is an unmanned Kaiju-Jaeger hybrid inadvertently created by Shao Industries. Following the re-emergence of the Kaiju in 2035, the compromised drone attacks the Pan Pacific Defense Corps in an effort to push the Precursors' continued efforts to the Earth. History Creation The blueprint of the Jaeger Drones, Obsidian Fury is the very first drone created by Newton Geiszler, under the influence of the Precursors. Obsidian Fury was used by Newton as the standard model to mass produce other drones with the approval of Liwen Shao, who pioneered the technology as an alternative to pilot-controlled Jaegers constructed by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Pacific Rim: Uprising During a Pan Pacific Defense Corps council meeting that would decide whether or not Liwen Shao's drone program would be approved, Obsidian Fury emerges from the Sydney and proceeds to attack the city. The drone is confronted by Mark-6 Jaeger, Gipsy Avenger and the two engage in a battle that wrecks a fair amount of the city. During the chaos of the battle, Obsidian Fury attacks the helicopter ferrying Secretary-General Mako Mori, one of the key members who would provide the final word on the approval of the Jaeger Drone. Mako is killed in the attack, and Obsidian Fury retreats from Sydney before it can be captured. Despite its efforts, information regarding its origins is delivered to the surviving PPDC personnel, who track the drone down using information Mako uncovered. Gipsy Avenger is sent to face the drone in Siberia, where it resides inside of a Jaeger Production Facility. In an effort to cover its tracks, Obsidian Fury destroys the production facility and engages Gipsy Avenger in battle on the ice, where it nearly bests the efforts of pilots Jake Pentecost and Nate Lambert. After a lengthy battle, Obsidian Fury is destroyed after Gipsy Avenger rips out its power core. Following its destruction, Jake and Nate discover the drone is being controlled by the secondary brain of a Kaiju. One of Gipsy Avenger's pilots, Amara Namani, observed that the wiring that kept the brain connected to the drone was created by Shao Industries. Obsidian Fury's two plasma infused chainsaws are later retrofitted onto Gipsy Avenger and wielded against the Mega-Kaiju. Features Obsidian Fury is one of several Jaeger drones with technology pioneered by Shao Industries and designed by a Precursor-controlled Newton Geiszler. A hybrid of Jaeger and Kaiju, Obsidian Fury is controlled by the hivemind used by the Precursors. Like the other drones intended to replace pilot-controlled Jaegers, Obsidian Fury was designed with no Conn-Pod. Behind its helm resides the secondary brain of a Kaiju, which is connected to the electronics of the drone. Obsidian Fury was built with shielding made of Obsidian Chrome. It was additionally armed with weaponry such as the AKM Salvo-Launchers, located on its shoulders, and twin chainsaws infused with plasma. Additionally, Obsidian Fury is armed with s located on its back, capable of disrupting basic transmissions and communications. Other weaponry includes arm-mounted guns, spikes along its lower arms, a particle charger on its chest, and clawed fingers.The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising Trivia *Story details regarding Obsidian Fury were initially revealed in November 2017.One Major Development Jaegers Are Going Through In Pacific Rim Uprising (Page 1)Exclusive: Pacific Rim Uprising Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury! Gallery }} References ja:オブシディアン・フューリー Category:Jaegers Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Shao Industries Category:Destroyed